Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-24716272-20130902013239
Just some word vomit (my pathetic attempt at a character analysis, LOL). It would be a stretch to label Miles a bad boy after everything he has done so far. This is the same boy who gave a complete stranger his pass to a concert with no ulterior motive whatsoever, then gifted her with his own credit card to ensure she got home safely, refused to blame Maya for both incidents in which she unwittingly got him into trouble with his father, welcomed Tristan with open arms and brushed off an unwanted kiss in order to spare Tris's feelings despite his unrequited crush, helped Maya search for Tristan and then gave her his umbrella, leaving himself to walk alone in the rain. Does that sound like the stereotypical "bad boy" to you? Exactly, because Miles is not and should never be reduced to that label. He is more than what meets the eye, and his actions speak volumes about his true self, not this elaborate "rich playboy" facade he projects unto the world. Miles commits random acts of kindness simply out of the goodness of his heart. He is a sweet boy by nature, hardened by yet simultaneously hurting from the adversity forced upon him all his life. Miles gives and gives without expecting anything in return, but this lost soul secretly yearns for the love and acceptance that his own father deprives him of time and time again. He longs for companionship because he's lonely and suffering and no one seems to look (nor want to look) past his wealth, which is ironically both an instinctual remedy and a hindrance that weighs him down. A blessing that temporarily relieves him of his pain and a curse that confines him to his misery. Before you dismiss Miles (or Maya, for that matter) as simply another character trope, think of the reasoning behind his hedonistic ways. He doesn't cause trouble for the hell of it. Miles causes trouble because this is his way of release. It's a cry for help, but his efforts go unnoticed because everyone would rather disregard him as just your typical rebellious problem child instead of actually trying to help. He indulges in a self-destructive yet sybaratic lifestyle to escape the harsh reality that his father has abused him for years and still is to this day. His family is most likely in shambles and he lives in isolation and solitude despite being surrounded by people. He immerses himself in materialistic pleasures to repress his innermost feelings and become numb to the cruelty that he has been subjected to far too often. I'll admit, the boy does have his moments. He can be a conceited, vindictive, reckless, stubborn, insensitive, pompous twit with a fierce impulsive streak, yet he is also thoughtful, considerate and generous to the people he cares about. Miles is a polarizing character for a reason, and I love him in spite of his monumental flaws. Because every flaw encompasses a positive trait and Miles fucking Hollingsworth is a paradox in the best way possible.